


凜泉 - Letter L

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 關於一個傲嬌的吃醋、佔有慾和暗戀（以及對別人的好感遲鈍）的故事2019/11/1
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

/Love letter/

致 knights瀨名泉❤

粉紅色的信封上是清秀纖細的字跡，末尾附有一個可愛的紅色心形。朱櫻司遞過來一個信封，同時投來純粹的羨慕目光。  
“這封是瀨名前輩的fan letter……寫給瀨名前輩的fan letter，有好多都畫著心形呢。”  
“哼，司君你的也不少吧？”  
不明白末子的羨慕從何而來，泉報以毫不在乎的冷淡反應，瞄了一眼信封上的字確認是給自己的信，動作熟練地拆開取出裡面的信紙，準備閱讀上面密密麻麻的字跡。  
自從今天knights集合以後，小杏捧著一大箱給knights各人的信件到來，他們五個已經在這裡重複拆信和閱讀的工作接近一個小時。返禮祭後的粉絲來信數量多得讓人嚇一跳，手上的這封信讀了兩三行，受不住眼睛發酸，泉不得不中途停下休息一會。  
今天讀完的信已經不知道有幾十封，眼見屬於自己的信還剩一半沒有拆完，估計今天下午的時間還不能全部讀完。說來也很正常，畢竟他們剛剛舉行完在校的最後一場五人的演出……想到這裡，盯著那一堆五顏六色的信封發呆的泉，內心也忍不住浮起一絲感傷。  
剛好在這時，熟悉的聲音在身邊響起。  
“欸~小瀨累了嗎？也難怪，小瀨好像特別受公主們歡迎，所以收到的信超級多喔~”  
“小熊君才是，明明信那麼多還懶得拆開來看，從剛才開始一直在玩，超~煩的。先把自己的信讀完吧？”  
半躺在地板上的凜月以（以泉的視角來看）不懷好意的笑容看著泉。面對凜月故意的捉弄，泉也不服氣地熟練回了他一句。一來一回的鬥嘴，以後或許再也沒有多少機會了，今天他有點興趣缺缺，也沒有回頭去看凜月一眼，重新低頭想把注意力集中在手中的信紙上。  
“不是啦，我有認真看喔。小瀨是不是累了，這封就讓我來讀吧？”  
但是凜月沒有放過他，轉過身來把頭湊到泉身邊，以趴在泉腿上的姿勢盯著信紙上的字。泉被他的舉動嚇了一跳，慌張地想把他從腿上推下去。  
“啊——超煩的！小熊君你今天除了躺就是躺，都沒有起來過，都快升上三年級了有點前輩的樣子好嗎……啊，把信還給我！”  
信紙輕易地被奪走，在凜月手上靈活地躲避過泉想搶回的動作。  
“不是挺好嘛，就由我來讀吧。”  
“真是的……”  
泉無語地看著他，放棄了追究凜月的胡鬧。在旁邊圍觀的嵐和司也好奇地湊過來看熱鬧。  
“好，那我開始讀了。嗚哇，好長……”

/泉君，恭喜畢業！knights的返禮祭表演，非常的精彩，尤其是從看到戴冠儀式那一刻開始，眼淚就完全停不下來。在knights的歌聲陪伴的這一年間，每次為knights的演出歡呼尖叫的日子，真的是如夢幻一樣，無法用言語描述的非常幸福的一段時間，也是我至今為止人生中最難忘最重要的一部份。相信泉君和雷歐君的畢業不代表終結，只是一個中途停頓的象徵，但是對即將來臨的離別無論如何都會感到傷感。如果能夠再一次在夢之咲看到那樣精彩的演出，自己一定會幸福得在夢中哭出來吧。作為knights支持者的其中一人，這種既感激又寂寞的心情或許還會持續好久……/

“嗚……姐姐我都被感動了……”  
“……”  
在旁邊細心聽著的嵐感慨著，誇張地做了一個捂臉的動作。即使是一直裝作不在乎的泉，聽到這裡也忍不住低下頭。類似這樣內容的信今天他已經讀了不止四五十封，偏偏提到的又是他的心事之一，但是他不願意在其他人面前流露出這種情緒，寧願低頭掩飾自己的表情。  
“真的是……非常讓人感動……”  
司的表情似乎真的快要哭出來。凜月抬頭看了一眼繼續沉默的泉，繼續讀下去。

/……說了那麼多沉重的話題，真的不好意思！聽說泉君畢業後準備出國繼續發展模特事業，未來的路也許不會那麼容易，但是請相信自己的夢想，在未來一定會開花結果！說起來泉君最近在演出的時候，表情好像都變得不一樣，特別是笑容比以前更加神采飛揚，這個真是讓人開心的變化。Knights的各位關係一向很好，而泉君在返禮祭上對其他隊員發表的感言，泉君果然是個特別細心和珍惜隊員的人……/

“唔？”  
凜月突然中斷了讀信的聲音，以一副若有所思的表情看著信。  
“小熊君？”  
“……嘿嘿，我繼續讀下去囉……”

/不過，沒有想到泉君在返禮祭上會一反傳言中傲嬌的性格，向凜月君發表告白。眾多粉絲都渴望的喜歡兩個字，收到的竟然是凜月君，真的不要緊嗎？（笑）以上都是在開玩笑，請不要在意！兩位是非常要好的朋友，也很珍視彼此的友誼，這是眾所周知的事。一時感觸寫下的文字也許冗長又混亂，但是無論如何都想表達這份對knights的愛和感謝，假如自己的心情能傳達到百分之一就已經很滿足了。希望大家在將來仍然能繼續保持著這樣良好的關係。knights永遠是五人一體的knights！/

凜月放下信紙，長呼一口氣順勢又躺倒了。  
“好長，好像跑完了一公里一樣又累又口渴……”  
“啊……來，凜月前輩請拿礦泉水！”  
“嘿嘿，看來小泉泉的粉絲在吃醋囉，千萬不要因為這樣害粉絲流失喔！”  
嵐掩住嘴輕笑。還在石化中的泉終於反應過來感受到後知後覺的羞恥。  
“——怎麼回事這封信，前後的內容也差太遠，超煩的！返禮祭上說的那些話，都是因為順著當時現場的氣氛說的啦，氣氛！所以不是很正常嘛！”  
泉氣急敗壞搶回凜月手中的信，發了一通牢騷。因為當時畢業時節特有的感傷氛圍，當時的發言確實是最由衷的真心話，但也正是因為是發自內心，現在回想起來就讓泉難為情得不行，臉好像發燒一樣，尤其是……  
“如果說是傲嬌的話，返禮祭的小瀨確實是沒有傲，只有嬌啦~嗚哇，沒見過小瀨這麼害羞的樣子。”  
當事人之一的凜月得以名正言順地躺下休息，並且氣定神閒地取笑泉現在的樣子。泉在內心不無憤恨地盯了凜月一眼，在他眼中，對方此時的笑容看起來特別得意洋洋……什麼收到喜歡兩個字的對象，估計他天天收到也不會有多少驚訝或者覺得難為情吧，畢竟這個愛睡覺的吸血鬼比泉更能夠臉不紅心不跳地說出讓人害羞的話，例如聲稱要把泉同樣變成吸血鬼，或是最愛的朋友之類……  
朋友——記憶中浮現的這個詞讓泉忽然冷靜下來。  
確實是這樣。  
在當天的返禮祭上，他們定下的承諾是成為關係更加友好的朋友，所以即使比以前更加接近，喜歡這兩個字，也是被歸於友情這個安全範圍內的，健全而純粹的好意。  
沒有必要覺得難為情，也不需要對別人的戲言反應過度。  
“……哼，超煩的。有時間吵鬧的話，不如先把你們手上的信先整理完好嗎？”  
泉又找回了少許剛才的冷靜，重新在原來的位置坐下。其他人也停止了嬉笑，各自繼續做回自己手上的事情。  
臉還是有點發燙的感覺，實在是太自我意識過剩了。不應該這樣，不論是作為模特還是偶像也好，表情管理是最基本的要求。  
泉默不作聲地繼續處理手上的信。  
朋友的話，不是很好嗎？友情是一個讓人安心的定義。五個人的knights，作為隊友的大家保持著同樣的友情，這是所有人都樂見的事。  
是吧。  
所以他絕對沒有期待過，超越友情這一界限以外的部份……更沒有因此失望過。  
信上密密麻麻的字，在泉眼中逐漸變成了一堆沒有意義的符號。愈是刻意不去想，愈是強烈意識到，腦海中盤旋著的只有那個人的笑容，久久揮之不去。  
一直漂浮在內心的失落和某種難受的感覺，像點墨滴入清水逐漸在內心滲透蔓延。  
他現在無比後悔察覺到這一點。


	2. Chapter 2

/Logicless/

感情可以有很多種。  
在這個育成未來偶像的學校中，度過三年時間的泉見證過不少外人絕不會想像到的風波，也曾經被牽連在內，正值青春的時期，不論正面或負面、強烈或溫和、令人欣喜還是哀傷的各樣感情，對於還是少年的他們來說，總是太過強烈，一不小心就會為之灼傷，而且複雜得無法定義。  
自認性格惡劣又彆扭、對他人抱著不信任態度的泉，三年來也得到了珍貴的朋友、同隊戰友和後輩，得到了來自他人的好意、信任、關心和體貼。不擅長好好表達感情的他，對於與別人建立起來的關係總是加倍珍惜。  
友情可以分為很多種，而他與凜月之間……也不是不可以歸類為友誼。他們維持著一種算是親近但也十分遙遠的微妙關係，也會作為knights共同行動，但是knights其實也只是他們唯一的接點而已。凜月會主動親近他，但也聰明地保持適度的距離，從來不會介入泉不願被人干涉的部份，泉也不會去深究凜月有關家族似乎異於常人的沉重秘密，這樣兩個人都能安心而不必有負擔。  
會變成這樣或許是因為，他們之間有一種屬於同類的敏銳觸覺，不需要過多的語言也能在相處之中熟知彼此的脾性。  
但是泉偏偏開始想要進一步拉近兩人之間的距離，還在返禮祭上吐露了自己的願望……因為在不知不覺之間，他已經被這個人吸引了。至於這種吸引是哪一種意味，即使他自己不願意承認，現在也終於意識到了。  
沒有想到這段被定義為友情的關係，現在會讓泉如此煩惱。

自從昨天偶然發生的事件後，泉便一直心煩意亂，不願面對到自己剛剛意識到的心事，以致今天連踏入knights練習室前還猶豫了一下。在和凜月說話時，他的目光不自覺地退縮了一下，因為視線相對時，心臟就開始躁動不安，根本無法假裝毫不在意。  
今天knights的練習室仍是不變的熱鬧。Leo宣佈他在寫畢業公演的新曲，然後一個人還算安靜地在房間角落揮筆疾書。末子被一封粉絲來信觸動了情緒，突然開始流淚。  
“因為……想到新學期以後練習室只剩下三個人聚在一起，就覺得很寂寞……”  
“小司司……我明白你的心情，但是以後你就是knights的王了，要堅強一點喔!姐姐我也會陪著你的，男孩子不要輕易流眼淚,好嗎？”  
嵐慌張地陪在身邊好言安慰他，躺在一邊的凜月也走過來摸著司的頭髮以示安慰。泉本來在一邊對著鏡子獨自練習，在鏡子中看見哭得眼睛通紅、模樣可憐的後輩，忍不住也插嘴了一句。  
“司君——很快你就要作為領導肩負起knights的責任吧？雖然覺得你不會失敗，但是前輩們就算不在現場也會好好監督你的，要做出個好的樣子才行。不然的話，說不定我們要回來找你算賬喔？要哭的話現在好好哭完，以後就不要再掉眼淚了知道嗎？”  
原本低著頭的司吸了一下鼻子，用紙巾擦了一下臉，似乎這番不直率的安慰話對他起了作用。  
“是的，讓各位前輩看見我的這副樣子真是非常抱歉……”  
“對對，所以不要再露出那副臉了。”  
一邊摸著司的頭，凜月抬頭對著泉  
“哇，小瀨前輩對後輩真是溫柔~”  
“啊是嗎，像你這樣比我大的後輩我才不要。”  
像過去一樣，泉毫不示弱回應了凜月的戲弄。話音剛落，眼角餘光瞄到凜月帶笑的眼神，他突然又意識到自己內心的那一點秘密，急忙慌張地避開。接下來凜月和嵐的說話聲，他也沒有心情繼續聽下去。  
真是夠了。感覺今天自己確實有點不對勁……就為了那一點點小事。  
顧不上去想剛才的反應是不是太過刻意，泉內心的煩躁已經接近極限。但是不過片刻，他的視線忍不住又去搜尋那個身影。  
找不到原因。  
為什麼偏偏是他，讓自己煩惱的對象會是這個愛撒嬌偷懶但是腦袋聰明，自稱吸血鬼的傢伙，而不是其他人，任何一個朋友或是同學——換作對象是嵐或者是司的話，他根本沒有那麼多需要考慮和煩惱的事情。  
回想自己和凜月相識的時候，由於機緣巧合，當時沒有所屬組合的凜月開始留在泉所在的組合。雖然是一個不活躍而且愛睡懶覺的後輩，更是一直讓泉操心的對象，凜月實際上比泉想象的聰明得多，而且從掛名在knights這個組合開始，他也一直陪伴自己到現在。

坐在鏡子前面，拿起毛巾擦去額頭上的汗，在混亂而沒有結果的思考中，他不知不覺又嘆了一次氣。  
“小泉泉怎麼啦？嘆氣的話，幸福會溜走的喔~”  
嵐托著臉露出善解人意的笑容，湊過來表示關心。  
“是嗎？是鳴君聽錯了吧？”  
“沒有啦，我可以做證小瀨今天嘆氣的次數已經七次了。”  
身後的凜月突然插嘴泉和嵐的對話。毫無準備的泉驚得睜大眼睛轉過身。  
“都說了，小熊君這種分析我的習慣是壞毛病，是沒事可做所以一直在做什麼觀察人類的事嗎？”  
這個故作聰明的自稱吸血鬼，一直說著觀察人類之類的事……何況他的觀察力還十分敏銳。  
被批評的凜月瞇起眼睛，表情滿是不解。  
“不是我的問題，是小瀨今天表現怪怪的啦。”  
“才、才沒有那種事！”  
“要不要休息一下，想睡的話可以把我的專屬位置借給小瀨喔？”  
凜月說完，故意笑瞇瞇地拍了兩下身下的被窩向泉示意。  
“超煩的，才不需要！”  
放下這句只有聲勢的話，心虛的泉乾脆轉身背對凜月。再和凜月繼續這番無關緊要的閒聊的話，遲早他的心事要被識穿。  
為什麼偏偏是他？  
從哪一個時候開始，朔間凜月已經成為了一個特別的存在……也許是從凜月開始有意無意地表現出關心，而泉也察覺到這一點開始吧。  
剛才凜月聽似開玩笑的話，說不定也是出於對泉的體貼。或許只是自己單方面的感覺，但是這一點小事已經讓他內心按捺不住地開始心跳加速。  
沒有任何理由，沒有邏輯可言，他只是單純比自己想像中更喜歡朔間凜月……而且大概是戀愛意味上的。  
正當他獨自懊惱著嘗試接受這個事實時，凜月輕快的聲音在安靜的空氣中響起。  
“抱歉，今天我先走啦，要去接真君，拜拜~”


	3. Chapter 3

/Long distance/

第二天的天氣陰沉多雲，少有陽光，恰好和泉現在的心情一模一樣。  
捧著一大堆leo寫好的樂譜，泉已經一個人坐在角落檢查了近半個小時，其他人看見他閉口不言的低氣壓表情，儘管露出訝異的表情，也沒有主動開口去妨礙泉手上的工作。  
慶幸今天leo在寫完稿以後就藉口完成工作離開了，否則今天又要吵鬧不已。泉咬著嘴唇想了一會，無聲地嘆了一口氣。想好的歌詞寫到一半因為胡思亂想又斷了思路，樂譜上的每個音符在他眼中逐漸變成了無意義的符號，本來正在寫字的手也不知不覺停了下來。  
他又嘆了一口氣。  
也許是自己心胸太狹隘，與凜月距離親密一點的人都能讓他感覺嫉妒。不需要冷靜思考他也知道自己根本在毫無理由地生悶氣，但就是控制不了這種情緒的滋生，甚至還影響到手上的工作。  
換一種說法的話，這種感覺應該稱為吃醋。  
“小瀨，給你的信~”  
“啊？明明全部看完了——”  
被打斷思考的泉終於不耐煩地放下手上的樂譜，走到凜月身邊接過凜月遞來的信封上。上面除了泉的名字外，還畫了一個大大的心形，但是字跡依稀有點眼熟。在凜月的催促下，他沉默著拆開信封掏出裡面的信紙，上面是簡單的一句話。

小瀨加油~

泉差點噴出來，這熟悉的字跡分明是凜月的手筆。  
“小熊君，這次又是怎樣？要假扮我的粉絲嘛？”  
“我在很久以前就是小瀨的粉絲啦~”  
簡單地去想，大概是凜月想要鼓舞泉的一個小把戲吧。僅僅是察覺到這一點，泉已經開始感覺臉有點發熱，下意識地就轉過頭去連凜月的臉都沒有看。  
“哼，就創意來說還是可以表揚你一下的。”  
“欸~？我最近有很努力了，再多表揚我一下嘛。例如說我這幾天都是自己上學，而且沒有讓真君背著喔。”  
一提到那個名字，剛才內心的少許感動瞬間蒸發得一乾二淨。  
雖然再清楚不過，那是平日照顧凜月的像家人一樣的存在……  
“啊呀小凜月很努力嘛～難怪今天一早就在教室遇到你了，姐姐我真的嚇一跳了。”  
在旁邊的嵐插嘴道。泉順勢低頭沉默了下去。後面兩人的對話都沒有進入他耳中。  
煩惱，毫無根據的吃醋，他受夠了自己的反常表現了。距離畢業的時間僅餘只有少許，他不願意被這些無聊的心事浪費掉……但在聽到凜月開始滔滔不絕講解他那位真君的長篇大論時，泉又沉不住氣了。  
“小熊君那位真君，聽起來很了不起嘛？下任學生會會長。”  
凜月抬頭愣了一下，也不知道有沒有聽出泉語氣中的嫉妒，隨即咧嘴笑了起來。  
”嗯，真君的話學生會會長的工作當然可以輕鬆應付，但是我擔心他會不會忙過頭，因為真君是老好人又有責任感，我也實在不能再給他增添負擔了……”

自掘墳墓。

泉咬著嘴唇不發一言。  
他討厭自己的反應過剩，但內心滋生的嫉妒、嫌惡，這些醜陋的情緒更讓他對自己產生厭惡和消沉。

他站起來，凜月和嵐被他的動作嚇了一跳，不約而同地抬頭，而泉僅是整理了一下衣服，頭也不回地向門口走去。  
“我有事要出去一下。”  
他語氣平淡地說。  
一推開門走出練習室，他就意識到自己無處可去，而且手上還帶著那一叠未填完歌詞的樂譜。像流浪的無家者一樣，泉走到操場邊上，尋找有沒有可以暫時一人獨處的地方，思考再三，他決定走上樓頂的花園。  
匆匆三兩步走上樓梯，眼角餘光似乎瞄到了他的那位遊君和身邊的夥伴，但他選擇低下頭，又加快了腳步。


	4. Chapter 4

/Lose control/

一推開花園的門，迎面是溫暖的陽光和樓頂刺骨的風，四周空無一人，正適合他整理現在的心情。  
泉內心懊悔不已，剛才他幾乎是一口氣跑到頂樓，不得不坐下休息片刻。深呼吸一口氣，乾燥冰涼的空氣流入肺部，急促的心跳逐漸平靜，本來升高的體溫也開始慢慢冷卻下來，現在他終於有了閒暇去思考現在的狀況。  
自己這樣突然跑出來，估計一定會讓其他人感覺莫名其妙。儘管以他們的關係，應該還不至於會讓人討厭，但也足夠讓他們困惑好一會。一直以來，他深知自己口不對心的性格總是讓人誤解，有時還會弄巧反拙傷害到別人，但是唯獨是knights關係親密的眾人……泉不願意被他們誤會或是討厭。  
屋頂的花園寂靜得只有風的聲音。  
他抱著膝蓋坐在角落。陽光落在他身上仿佛沒有溫度，寂寞讓他開始瑟縮起身體。  
還是放棄吧。  
那是自己的隊友，還是同性。剩餘不多的時間，他們即將迎來畢業的離別。一直以來，身邊的人來了又去，重複著相遇和離別，沒有人知道下一次是否會再次到來。即使是在所有人都期望knights存續下去的現在，在未來他們也不一定可以繼續維繫彼此之間的關係。  
即使他真的非常非常地喜歡朔間凜月。  
喜歡一個人是沒有原因，沒有條件的。  
喜歡一個人，會讓人充滿毫無道理的獨佔慾。  
喜歡一個人……還會讓人受傷。  
感情並不是簡單就能受控制的，如果能做到的話，他就不必煩惱到現在，情緒還幾乎失控。  
拼命壓下內心的苦澀，泉努力做了一個深呼吸。又一陣大風拂過，本來放在身邊的幾張樂譜差點被吹走，泉慌忙收起，沒想到發現了樂譜下的一張紙，正是凜月寫給他的那封所謂來信，上面短短一行字刺得眼睛發痛。  
泉握住那張紙盯著上面的字，然後拿起來撕下了餘下空白的半張。  
既然收到了信，就認真地回信吧。

敬啟 朔間凜月

咬著下唇，泉努力控制著右手的顫抖，寫下信的開頭。字跡因為緊張而變得歪斜。只是簡單幾個字就已經讓自己心臟緊張直跳，真是無可救藥。他在內心自嘲。  
不需要多餘的言語。他想傳達和捨棄的只有短短一句話。

我喜歡你。

僅僅是鼓起勇氣已經用了他不少時間，深藏在內心的感情最終變成短短的簡單的一行字。整個過程中他因為緊張而心跳不受控制，字寫在紙張下方最不顯眼的位置，他沒有勇氣再去看一眼或是留下署名。信紙隨即在泉的手中被對摺，最終變成了一隻小小的紙飛機。  
承載著秘密的這隻紙飛機，向蔚藍的天空飛去。  
順著高空的微風，紙飛機神奇地沒有馬上掉落，而是轉了兩個彎，乘風飛行了一段距離，在橙黃色的陽光中融化成一個模糊的白點往下飄落，最後消失不見。  
泉瞇起眼睛直到目睹飛機消失在視野中，鬆了一口氣，終於閉上酸澀的眼睛。  
直到太陽即將西下，泉仍然木然地站在屋頂的花園，沒有本來以為應有的釋然，沉重的心情也沒有輕鬆多少。不需要照鏡子他也明白，自己現在的臉色無比難看，絕不是平時那個驕傲的偶像兼模特瀨名泉應有的樣子，所以他寧可就這樣孤單一人站在屋頂，也不願意讓別人看見。  
直到身後傳來接近的腳步聲，他才從自己的胡思亂想中反應過來。  
站在身後的，正是讓他苦惱的元兇。


	5. Chapter 5

/Love/

“小瀨。”  
站在夕陽餘暉中的凜月，像平時一樣輕聲呼喚他的名字。泉遲疑著看著他，依稀覺得眼前的這副景象有種微妙的不協調感，極少出現在白天的他，此時站在暖黃色的光芒中，相隔著一段距離注視著泉，被陽光染成橙色的他，看上去竟然有了幾分溫暖的感覺。這種不真實的印象讓泉幾乎懷疑眼前的人是自己的錯覺。  
“小熊君，怎麼會在這裡。”  
“也沒有特別的事……就是，剛才我收到了一封情書。”  
泉覺得自己沒有辦法笑出來了。  
“哦。”  
“所以我來給答覆了。”  
凜月伸出自己的右手。泉的視線落在他手上拿著的紙飛機，不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“看起來好像是一個非常喜歡我，但又不會坦承說出來的人寫的，連寫的情書都不直接交給我，幸好總算被我收到了。這樣特別的送情書方式，估計也不會有第二個了吧？”  
“怎麼會，被你……”  
“因為這封情書是送給我的嘛，自然會被我收到了。”  
面對啞口無言的泉，凜月瞇起眼睛，露出少許得意的笑容。  
“要不要聽我的回答？不過小瀨應該猜到了吧。”  
“不、不知道你在說什麼，我要走了！”  
被識破心事的他寧可落荒而逃，唯獨在凜月面前他不願意被看到現在這副狼狽的樣子。但是反應更快的凜月握住了他的手臂。  
“我找小瀨找了好久，小瀨不聽下我的話嗎？”  
“等等，快放手！又沒有拜託你來找我，我真的要走了……”  
心虛的他只能躲避凜月的視線。再這樣下去他覺得自己要失控了，無論如何他也不想承認，自己是為了這個人而開始不對勁，會因為小事而嫉妒、發脾氣和消沉……  
“我也喜歡小瀨。”  
簡單的一句話讓臉開始發燒，泉發誓他現在的樣子一定很滑稽，因為凜月又笑了起來。  
“小瀨難道是因為我一直說真君的事，所以嫉妒了嗎？沒想到小瀨也會吃醋，總覺得有點可愛。我呢，可能在很早的時候開始，一直注視著小瀨的時候就喜歡上小瀨了，返禮祭的時候說要和小瀨一直做朋友，也是真心的，因為有小瀨在身邊的時候總是很溫暖，我還情不自禁開始期待比朋友更親密的關係了。”  
“……騙人。”  
“沒有騙人，小瀨也應該對自己被愛的事更有自信一點吧。再說，如果小瀨不說喜歡我的話……我會很難過的。”  
說這句話的凜月又湊近了一點，凝視著泉因為驚訝而睜大的眼睛，握住泉的雙手十指緊扣。他的眼神中有誠懇、少許的不安……還有和泉一樣的，深藏在內心的渴望溫暖的寂寞。  
“……我可是，性格超級惡劣的。”  
偏偏在這個重要的時間，泉的聲音因為不自然的緊張而沙啞了幾分。  
“嗯。”  
“而且，脾氣也不好，喜歡鑽牛角尖。”  
“嗯。”  
“而且我對喜歡的人會變超級難纏，會讓人很有負擔……”  
“我全部都知道，不管是小瀨最有自信美麗的樣子，還是笨拙又溫柔的內心……因為，這麼長的時間以來我都在看著小瀨嘛。”  
“但是我……”  
“好了好了。”  
在毫無準備之下，泉睜大眼睛，迎接了凜月的親吻。  
喜歡這種感情，看來並不是只有苦澀的滋味。夕陽落下照在臉上的暖意，還有肌膚觸到的位置傳來的熱量傳遍了全身，內心滿滿的溫暖仿佛快要溢出，讓人莫名地想哭。唇間溫柔的觸感有種不真實的幸福感，泉僵硬了幾秒終於反應過來，用力回握凜月的手，閉上眼睛，開始祈求時間可以永遠停留在這一瞬間。


	6. Chapter 6

/Letter of Love/

畢業後的第一個五月。  
在佛羅倫斯安定下來的泉還在摸索著前路，以事務所的關係、人脈，還有外國的日本人模特這個身份，儘管總是充滿波折，在這個仍然陌生的環境中，他開始跌跌撞撞地邁進自己的模特生涯之路。只是提到故鄉的人和物，思念總是浮上心頭，為了排解這種思念，他和身在日本的knights隊友、同學和家人時常聯絡。  
和凜月的聯絡因為時差和忙碌而時常中斷，遠距離的不安和寂寞免不了時常在內心停留，他只能借著工作的忙碌去忘記這些情緒。  
這天和經紀人開會後，他初次收到了海外支持者的來信，在驚喜的同時，那些看不懂多少的外語文字仍然讓他感動不已。除了這些以外，經紀人還另外交給他一個粉紅色的信封，但是並沒有提到任何其他事情。但是一認出信封上熟悉的字跡，他就明白了一切，同時開始心臟砰砰亂跳。  
回到租借的地方，他放下背包脫下大衣，迫不及待回到房間的書桌前打開那封信。

*

小瀨，最近過得還好嗎？  
夢之咲學園的櫻花樹都已經長出了葉子，日本這邊很快就要到穿短袖的季節了。  
Knights正在順利地發展中，大家都在共同努力著。  
最近我已經每天自己準時上學了。雖然這樣估計也不會被小瀨覺得有很厲害，但是如果可以被小瀨誇獎一下的話我會很開心的。  
有時在練習室睡著被叫醒，半夢半醒的時候還以為是小瀨像往常一樣來叫醒我。沒有向小瀨撒嬌的意思，但是少了人的練習室總是很寂寞，我還沒有習慣。  
小瀨的話，在那邊一個人住的生活應該會很快適應吧，工作雖然很重要，但是也要注意不要太勉強自己。  
我這邊當然也會好好努力，不讓小瀨擔心，但是小瀨時常想念我的話，我會很高興的。很矛盾的心理吧？  
就好像我希望小瀨可以在海外有更好的發展，同時又盼望你快點回到日本一樣。  
發信息、電話、視訊，不管多長時間都好像不足夠。遠距離真的讓人感覺很寂寞。  
好想24小時和小瀨在一起，不管是白天還是黑夜。這樣說的話，會被你責怪我小孩子吧？感覺已經有好幾個月沒有向小瀨撒嬌了。當然可以的話，我也希望小瀨能向我撒嬌一下。  
海外的工作一定很辛苦吧，但是小瀨都不向我抱怨訴苦，偶爾我也想讓小瀨依賴我一下。因為小瀨是我的戀人，是個脾氣彆扭但是心地比任何人都溫柔愛操心的老好人。  
這樣想的話，說不定我是世上最幸福的人了。  
所以我也希望，我能讓小瀨成為世上最幸福的人之一。  
我不會讓小瀨不安和操心，也不會再讓小瀨露出那樣傷心的表情，小瀨的所有堅強和脆弱，我都願意接受。  
這樣的話，其實我更想在下次再見到小瀨的時候，親口對小瀨說。  
寫了這麼多才發現，語言根本表達不出內心感情的千分之一。就先用這封信抒發一下我的思念吧，希望小瀨想起這封信或是想起我的時候會是笑著的。

p.s. 那天收到的小瀨的情書，我到現在還一直珍藏著。這封回信，小瀨收到了會高興嗎？

*

“笨蛋……這樣的話，不是讓人更想念了嗎。”  
泉小聲自言自語，抹去眼角的淚水，嘴角卻忍不住彎起。信紙被他小心地重新摺好放回信封內，像對待寶物一樣珍重地捧在手中。  
他當然非常高興，而且因為感動快要哭出來。因為他沒有想到，自己收到的竟然是這樣纏綿的一封情書。  
眺望著窗外佛羅倫斯的春天，泉開始遐想著相隔八小時時差的日本的初夏，無論相差多少時間、多少公里，白天或是黑夜，心的距離仍然沒有改變，所以他並沒有因為無法見面而嘆息或哀傷，反而對於下一次的重聚充滿了期待和希望。  
他沉思了一下，不自覺笑了起來。  
等現在手上的工作完成後，給這封情書寫一封回信吧。

End


End file.
